


An Obvious Lie

by HappyCamper41 (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Awkwardness, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Parenting, F/M, Meaningless Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HappyCamper41
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are attending a gala for former akuma victims, when the topic of family comes up. Chat's answers are far from comforting.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	An Obvious Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a longer fic, but I liked it as a standalone thing, so here you go.

“No- that doesn’t make any sense _at all.”_ Ladybug argued, gesturing at the arguing Lahiffe brothers with growing frustration- much to the amusement of her partner, “They’re brothers! Aren’t they supposed to be like… best friends, or something?”

“I’m pretty sure that most brothers fight all the time.” Chat Noir laughed, and Ladybug _hated_ to admit that it was indeed a pleasant sound, “It’s just what they do.”

“Still doesn’t make any sense to me.” Ladybug said stubbornly, sipping her punch with a slight pout.

The gala was more fun than Ladybug had expected- but to be fair, she had been expecting to have to ask Chat to cataclysm the entire venue within the hour. It was a nice idea in theory- inviting every akumatized person to a supportive celebration- but Marinette had been expecting Chloe’s father to turn it into a giant campaign rally. After all, why else would he be so _insistent_ that the heroes attend in person?

Ladybug was pleasantly surprised when the incumbent mayor had to cancel his plans at the last minute- something to do with his wife? It didn’t really matter.

“And I’m guessing you’re some kind of an authority on siblings?” Chat Noir challenged, causing Ladybug to roll her eyes.

“Trying to learn about my family…” Ladybug clucked, “You’re nowhere near as clever as you think you are, you know that?”

“I’m at least _close.”_ He smiled widely when she rolled her eyes a second time, “You didn’t answer the question.”

“Because it’s a secret.”

“You wound me!” Chat Noir clutched his heart dramatically, but he was still grinning, “Surely you’re not this mean to your sister?”

“I’m sure you’ll recover.” Ladybug ignored his bait with a coy smile, taking another sip of her punch as she turned away from her partner.

She looked out across the crowd, recognizing virtually everybody in her line of sight. Mr. Ramier was refilling his glass with punch, Ivan and Mylene were slow dancing off on their own, Nino and Chris were still arguing over something, while Alya was looking for a good spot to take pictures of the historic event for her blog. Mr. Damocles and Miss Bustier were talking to one of the volunteers managing the event, the latter taking notes on a small sketchpad.

Ladybug audibly sighed, as she realized that an assignment of some kind would almost certainly be waiting for their class on Monday.

“It really is nice, isn’t it?” Chat Noir said wistfully, as he looked out at the crowd, “We fought all of these guys at one point or another. And now they’re just… people… at a gala, just like us.”

“They were always people.” Ladybug corrected, and Chat Noir nodded in agreement.

Ladybug was about to turn around again, when her partner _scowled._ She was startled, and perplexed to realize that Chat Noir wasn’t looking at her- his ire was reserved for a table to their right, where several former villains were talking. Rose, Juleka, and Luka were all talking with an adult man- Ladybug did a double take, realizing that it was Gabriel Agreste in the flesh (the only man in Paris bold enough for a peppermint suit). 

Was it _him_ that Chat was looking at? Ladybug remembered the time that Mr. Agreste had become the Collector- Chat Noir had been inexplicably angry for the entirety of that battle. The feline hero was still scowling now, and looked like he was about two seconds away from walking over and beating the man’s face into the punch table-

“So…” Ladybug said awkwardly, looping an arm around her partner’s, “Enough about my family- maybe _I_ want to know about yours.”

For a brief second, his scowl only deepened. Chat Noir looked like he was about to throw out a truly _nasty_ comment, when he finally looked her in the eyes. The moment their gazes met- a mixture of green and blue… he seemed to melt.

“Sure thing, bugaboo…” Chat said softly, “What do _you_ think my family is like? I’m genuinely curious.”

She tilted her head as she considered the question. Chat Noir was loud… and boisterous. His sense of humor, while annoying, was generally wholesome and family friendly. Ladybug definitely wasn’t a psychological mastermind or anything, but those qualities had to say _something_ about her kitty’s home life. 

“Well…” Ladybug cupped her chin thoughtfully, “I bet that you have… at least one sibling. A younger sister- no, a _brother!”_ Her eyes lit up at the thought of Chat Noir being forced to babysit this alleged little boy, and she had to stop herself from laughing when she pictured him as a smaller version of her partner- complete with a mask, fake ears, and a leather tail.

“Oh…” Chat Noir whispered, his voice only barely audible in the busy room, “Go on.”

“You’re loud.” Ladybug continued, not noticing his discomfort, “You’re a jokester... I'd even call you funny- _sometimes!”_ Ladybug caught herself, and Chat didn’t pounce on the opening for once, “That makes me think that your house is a bright and busy place. Even if you don’t have a big family, I’ll bet that you or your parents have friends over all the time.” She paused, smiling as the theory justified itself even further, “Which explains why you’re so good with large crowds… and even the press!”

“Interesting idea.” Chat grabbed a glass of punch from a nearby table, “Um… what do you think my parents are like?”

He wouldn’t meet her eye. Not anymore.

“Your parents…” Ladybug mused, “I mean… I’m sure they love you, right?” Chat Noir’s grip on his punch glass tightened, and Ladybug’s eyes widened as she realized how awkward and potentially offensive her question was, “I mean- I would _hope_ so! But it’s okay if they don’t- er… it’s not _okay,_ but it’s- you don’t have to answer that.”

Chat Noir stared at the glass in his hand, the fake cat ears on his head literally drooping as he studied the red liquid. Ladybug shifted uncomfortably- she was trying to _brighten_ her partner’s mood, not upset him even more!

But before Ladybug could speak again, and offer to change the subject, Chat Noir’s eyes suddenly filled with _steel._

“Yeah.” Chat Noir straightened his posture, and finally looked at her, “My family is _great._ Our house is a happy place full of laughter and warmth, my kwami _always_ has my back, and-” He took a deep breath, “-I have two parents that love me more than anything.”

Chat Noir sounded _rueful_ as he spoke- not at Ladybug, thankfully, but the spotted heroine could tell she was skating on some thin ice. His words, while encouraging on the surface, were filled with such an intense bitterness that Ladybug was forced to conclude that they weren’t the whole truth. He was almost _sarcastic,_ as if the idea of his home being “full of laughter and warmth” was such a ridiculous idea that he couldn’t even fathom it.

He shot another nasty look towards the crowd with Gabriel Agreste.

“Chat…” Ladybug swallowed, completely unsure what to say. But apparently the sympathetic tone was _not_ what he wanted.

_“What?”_ He snapped, but quickly relented, “Look… can we just change the topic? It looks like Mr. Ramier could use a hand.”

The man that had become Mr. Pigeon upwards of fifty times was indeed in a bit of a pickle- his suit jacket was completely covered with spilled punch, and he was frantically dabbing napkins all over the stains.

“I’ll go help him.” Chat said flatly, and spared her one last look, “You take care of yourself, Ladybug. See you again before we go home?”

“Yeah, sure. But do you really think-” Ladybug started, but her partner was already gone.

“Figures…” Ladybug muttered angrily, “The one time I actually _want_ to talk about identities with him, he bolts straight away.”

Ladybug sighed. Something was _definitely_ bothering her partner. Maybe she was just seeing things, but the paranoid part of her mind couldn’t help but notice that Chat Noir had slid away in the opposite direction of where Gabriel Agreste had been standing moments ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
